Coffee Break
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: Anniversaries, coffee breaks and cars weren't bad combinations. Smut.


**happy birthday Jen! I love you so much! I hope you had a fantastic day! (im still freaking out that LJ Smith greeted you tho you lucky ass-) hopefully you enjoy this! ilysm (really, I do)! also, i'm hella sorry if this is shitty! :,,(**

**warning: not beta'd; perhaps aggressive rashel and kjsjdkl quinn**

* * *

Quinn liked to take coffee breaks at the café near the police station. Not only did he feel safer with the police officers and their guns, but he also got to see his beautiful fiancée during his coffee breaks- which wasn't frequent, but still.

He hoped that Rashel would be at the café today. After all, it was their three-year anniversary. It was too bad that they couldn't get any day-offs this week though.

"Aye, Quinn!" greeted Ash, bright eyes lighting up when he saw his friend walk inside the shop. His police badge glinted in the light. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Quinn half-smiled, placing some of his paperwork on his table. He wanted to work on some of these so he wouldn't have to bring it back to his apartment later. "Yeah, how's it going?"

"Same old, same old," Ash replied, pausing to take a sip of his coffee. "And you? When's the wedding?"

Quinn sorted out his paperwork after ordering his typical black coffee. "I'm good," he replied, eyes focused on the case in front of him. "And the wedding's not on the same day as yours, let me tell you that."

"Great, because I need to be present at both weddings," chuckled Ash. Quinn gave him an amused look and turned back to his work.

"Black coffee," announced Thierry, the barista of the shop. He brought it to Quinn and smiled amiably. "Anything else you would like with that, Quinn?"

"I'm set," Quinn shook his head a bit. "Thank you."

"Alright, just let me know if you want anything else," Thierry told him before moving back to the counter.

"Business seems to be slow today," Ash commented.

"It is," Thierry sighed, "but it's alright."

"Still short on staff?"

"Just a little."

Quinn continued to review the paperwork until someone slid into the seat across from him. He smiled to himself when he saw two pieces of caramel candies rolling over his papers.

"Happy Anniversary," his fiancée greeted. Quinn raised his gaze to meet hers, noting the way her cheeks looked flushed and how her green eyes looked extra bright today. He took the candies and slipped it into his pocket.

"Happy Anniversary, Rashel," he greeted back. He shifted in his seat and put the papers back inside his folder. "You look flustered."

Rashel gulped down half of the content of her water bottle. "I wanted to catch you in here. I didn't think I would."

He reached over to intertwine their fingers. "You didn't have to. We still have tonight, right?"

"About that," she sighed, using her other hand to rub her face. "I have to be over at another area to cover for Nilson. He called in sick today."

Just as Quinn was about to suggest that Ash should take over, Ash said, "Sorry, buddy. Can't cover for you tonight. I've got my own shift to cover." Quinn sighed as well. That meant that Rashel wouldn't be home tonight.

"I'm really sorry," Rashel apologized. She squeezed his hand. "I'll make it up to you."

"It's fine," Quinn told her, although he was downhearted at the turn of events. No anniversary date tonight- and for the rest of the week. "We can celebrate it next week, if you still want to."

"Or now," Rashel told him, eyes hopeful. "How many minutes do you have until you go back to your office?"

"Uh," Quinn checked his watch, "About half an hour, more or less."

"Good," Rashel said, slipping out of the seat and pulling Quinn up. She grabbed his coffee in her other hand and grinned at him. "We can have a lunch date."

He smiled in return, eyes drawn to her pink lips that flashed him a wide grin. "Alright."

.

.

.

"I'm really sorry about tonight," Rashel apologized once they were nearing the police station. Their lunch date was great (just like every date they went on), but time was unfortunately limited. Quinn squeezed her hand, his plans for tonight going into his mental trash can.

"It's okay. Work's work," Quinn told her. He didn't want her to feel bad; she worked very hard to receive her position, and Quinn saw knew she poured blood and sweat and _everything_ into her work. "There's always next time."

"I know but," Rashel sighed, running her fingers through her dark hair in frustration. He raised his eyebrows as he parked back in the café's parking lot. There were nearly no cars in the parking lot, which surprised Quinn because it was typically bustling with customers at this time. He turned to Rashel, noticing the aggravation dampening her mood. It was a little uncharacteristic of her to be _this_ affected by anything. She was normally calm and collected, never allowing too much of her emotions to show.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

Rashel unexpectedly unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for Quinn, hands grabbing his dress shirt and pulling him close. Surprised eyes met her lust-filled ones, and she crashed her lips against his. "I was really looking forward for tonight," she managed to say against his lips. Rashel slid into the backseat, tugging him with her, which caused Quinn to immediately unbuckle his seatbelt and follow her.

Quinn gulped when Rashel pushed him down and straddled his hips, legs trapping him to the seat. "Rashel-"

"Please," she whispered, pressing kisses on the side of his neck. "Don't tell me you weren't thinking about doing this tonight," Rashel breathed against his neck, fingers unbuttoning the buttons of his dress shirt. She pulled away, green eyes appearing smoldered. Quinn felt his skin heat up as soon as she slid her hands across the span of his chest, lips parting slightly.

"You and I have to go back to work though," Quinn murmured, perhaps arguing weakly while Rashel began to unbuckle his belt.

"It'll be quick," she said back, looking up at him with a sensual gaze. He swallowed dryly again, not able to resist the way she looked at him.

He breathed in deeply and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her up to kiss her. His lips moved hurriedly against hers, teeth clashing together and tongue rubbing against each other. Rashel moaned, fingers slipping down to her bottoms and quickly undoing them.

His groin throbbed painfully against his pants, and he pulled them down just in time for Rashel to slip out of her uniform pants and underwear. His dark eyes roamed her naked bottom, down to her exposed legs, and his cock continued to harden rapidly. His fingers stumbled to grab the last condom from his wallet, and he had half the mind to think of replenishing his supply.

"It'll be quick," Rashel repeated, bringing all his attention back to the situation, before sliding herself onto his hot shaft. "_Ah_," she moaned, head lolling back as she moved her hips up and down.

Quinn groaned under his breath, narrowed gaze trained on his fiancée while she rocked her hips against his. Oh _god_ she was tight. Tight, and warm- ah, _shit_, she was bouncing on his hips now, back arched towards him. His hips began bucking against hers, pushing his cock deeper and deeper. He reached towards her, hands latching onto her breasts and squeezing them.

"Quinn," she moaned, screwing her eyes shut. Sweat lightly coated their skins, steam began to accumulate on his tinted windows (thank god they were tinted windows!), and the air surrounding them was hot. She placed her hands on his knees, digging her fingers when he shifted and began hitting a spot they were both familiar to. Her moans got louder and it hardly crossed their minds that people might hear; Quinn then planted his hands on her hips, pace quickening.

He groaned, eyes shutting when the release became too tangible. Their steady movements turned erratic as both of them neared their climaxes: Rashel chanting his name in breathy moans, and Quinn gritting his teeth while he pushed his dick harder and deeper into her- faster, faster, _faster_-

Rashel moaned, arching her back again, toes curling and eyes rolling to the back of her head; but Quinn wasn't finished- he was so, so, so close . . . just one, two, three-

"_Fuck_," he groaned, burying his nails into her hips and slowly rocking his hips against hers, while drops of sweat dripped down the sides of his face. Rashel collapsed on him, cheek resting against his chest as they both tried to calm their breaths.

"Happy Anniversary," Rashel weakly pushed herself up and gave him a chaste kiss. She collapsed back down on him and Quinn wrapped his lean arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Happy Anniversary," he said back to her. It was rare to see Rashel like this (since she was always the calm one in their relationship), and it was even _rarer_ to have Rashel act out like this. So Quinn didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed it. "We should do this more often."

Rashel hit him tiredly. "We should clean up. Break's over."

"I'll call my secretary and tell her that I'm extending my coffee break."

"I'm just hoping that Ash would cover for me if I'm not back in ten minutes."

Quinn smiled and kissed the top of her head, eyes happy and content. "I love you."

Rashel lifted her green eyes, pink lips widening into a soft smile. "I love you, too."


End file.
